


imperatrix

by dogf1ght



Series: honor among thieves lets the wicked rest still [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Rebellion, Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The red hair burns into Tyler's eyes like fire into his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	imperatrix

**Author's Note:**

> i knoW it's been a rly long time since i've written, i've just been super busy B U T now I've got like 7 fanfics in the works that will hopefully be pretty long (including some smut) so be prepared for that. also pls send me asks at my tumblr for prompts bc that keeps me going!!! have a lovely day 
> 
> also let me know if this should become a series??? like it seems cool. i've had this written up since the play last year since i had so much time before mic changes. i also just wanted to post something bc it's been sosososososososo so fuckin long since i've posted

Tyler looks to his right to see if the book he wants is on sale and sees a picture of a rebel with “WANTED” written in large letters right under it. He notices that the boy’s eyes were strange. They had the pupil and cornea, like everyone else’s eyes do, but their color was all but gone. It was as if his eyes were made of glass that was fogged up with the smoke of a thousand banned cigarettes. His hair was blood red, burning into his soul like fire.

Tyler recognizes the signs of the radiation rounds. The first one had turned people’s hair white, but by the fourth or fifth round, it began to change color. Green was very common, due to the fact that a chemical in the radioactive material was derived from a plentiful seaweed extract. A few were treated with a weaker chemical commonly found in ancient acrylic paint, and they had their hair turned red. The man, obviously, was from the ladder. These people were very commonly rejected, even from their own groups of Treateds. 

The thing was, it wasn’t just the hair on their head, it was the hair everywhere. Pubic, eyelashes, eyebrows, arm, leg, and knuckle hair. It all turned white.

Due to this, many of the Treated shaved their heads (and everywhere else) until they could get it down to something they could dye with very little material (or just continue shaving down), and then covered their eyebrows and lashes with makeup to make themselves look like the Untreated. However, many rebels that were Treated went against the status quo: growing out their hair, only wearing makeup to enhance their features and to look almost unreal. This one had stark, thick red under his eyes. His brows were darkened with brown, and it clashed with the red hair. Red lipstick was smeared against his face, as if he got caught by the police after having a fight with it still on.

“Don’t stare, Tyler,” His mother says. “It’s dangerous.” 

His mom was right, if you got caught looking too long at a picture of a rebel, you could get called in for questioning. (This means that not many rebels were caught. It’s a self-fulfilling prophecy.)

Tyler gets one last glance at the boy before facing the front, waiting for the line in the store to move. His mom just wants their groceries, the woman in front of them just wants to rant about her day.


End file.
